jikus_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerule Belladonna (Jiku's Canon)
|haircolor = Black|nickname(s) = Ceri, Fox-Girl|cup size = C|relationshipstatus = Single|birthdate = |birthplace = Menagerie|parents = |sibling(s) = |Race = Faunus|Species = Fox|occupation = |team = Team CBLT (Cobalt)|teammates = |partner = Liam Karea|formerteam = Team CLST (Celeste)|formerteammates = |formerpartner = Isner Steele|---- = --------------------------------------|----------------------------- = -----------------------------|------------------------- = -----------------------------|handedness = Right|species = Fox|birthday = December 20th|weapon = Bladed fans|complexion = Tan|auracolor = Pale Blue|semblance = Illusion Master|previousaffiliations = Beacon Academy|formeroccupation(s) = Student|notablerelatives = |--------------------- = ------------------------}} Cerule Belladonna '''is one of many RWBY OCs created by Jiku. Cerule was created on an unknown date in 2016 or 2017. For other uses of Cerule Belladonna, click here. History Cerule was born on the outskirts of the big city on Menagerie island to Cole and Aera Belladonna. She was born just shortly after her twin sister Ginger Belladonna. However, her parents and the doctors in attendance were shocked to see two fluffy red ears right on the top of Cerule's head, which was full of black hair. Her sister had been born with no distinguishable faunus traits.The doctors began to call her and her twin the "rare case", saying that they had never seen a faunus father and human mother produce one faunus and one human in a set of twins. Their mother, Aera, insisted that Ginger must have a faunus trait that had not shown itself yet. She gave the twins a couple of years to grow before taking them back in to see if she was right. However, Aera was not correct. Ginger was just a plain human like her mother. But, Cerule was a fox faunus - just like her father Cole. The twins were the talk of Menagerie. But, no one ever came to see them. This small faction of the Belladonna family lived so far in the outskirts of Menagerie that no one dared to find them. It was there that the family of four lived their lives in peace. Aera began to notice her daughers' taking an interest in Beacon Academy when they were about 8 years old. She was pregnant with their younger brother Nix at the time, so she asked her husband Cole to train them. Cole enthusiastically agreed and immediately began to train Cerule and Ginger. Shortly after Ginger and Cerule's ninth birthday, their little brother Nix was born. The child was also a regular human, just like his elder sister Ginger. On their tenth birthday, the twins were surprised with visitors: their grandfather Liam, their great-uncle Ghira, Ghira's wife Kali, and their daughter Blake. Blake was about two years younger than the twins and was their father's cousin. During the visit, all Ghira and Kali did was brag on how their daughter had gotten her own weapons and began training with the help of members of the White Fang. Cole and Aera also bragged on their daughters, saying that they were ready to get weapons of their own. That's when Liam, Cole's father, interrupted them. He told their parents that he had brought weapons for the girls that he had made especially for them after watching them grow over the years. To Cerule, he gave a pair of bladed fans. These fans collapsed down into four daggers. Along with these, he gave her a belt to store the daggers in. Ghira, proud of his great-nieces, told Cole and Aera that the twins were welcome at his house any time and that they could train alongside Blake if they wished. Cole and Aera thanked them, but declined their request. Cold told his uncle that he did not wish for his children to become associated with the White Fang, no matter how many members of his family were in the organization themselves. Ghira, understanding this, took his leave - Kali and Blake following close behind. When the twins were 14 and Nix was 5, the youngest Belladonna - Ray - was born. The child had pitch black hair, just like his siblings. He also had blue eyes. But, just like Cerule, he had a faunus trait. The child was born with a fox tail. Cerule was so excited to have another faunus sibling! (TBC) Personality TBA Hobbies TBA Semblance Cerule's ability is called "Illusion Master". This semblance allows her to create an illusion by using her aura. The larger the illusion, the more aura she will use. Large illusions tend to cause her to pass out from fatigue / exhaustion. Special Abilities '''Faunus Abilities * As a Faunus, Cerule possesses the ability of night vision, granting her the ability to see proficiently in the dark. Weapons Cerule's weapons start out as four short swords. However, when clipped together, these four swords turn into two medium sized bladed fans. Trivia * Ginger and Cerule are one of the only sets of twins to be born of two different races (Cerule being a faunus and Ginger being born a human). * Cerule is the only female AND the only faunus on her team. In addition to this, she was the leader of her old team. ** Because of being a female faunus in charge of a team, there were some issues with bullying from her peers. * Cerule's old team had an almost entirely cool color scheme (Cerule having cerulean, Isner having steel blue, and Loden having loden green). ** The only exception is Tallow (whose color is icterine yellow). ** Her new team does not have this much of a link in schemes (Barry having raspberry red, Liam having lime green, and Tanner having tan). * Cerule's new team is made up of members who lost their teams in the Fall of Beacon. They come from all age groups and classes. ** Cerule is, however, the eldest in her group. This is why her name comes first in the team name of CBLT. It was also because the others in the team figured she had the most experience leading a team. * The whereabouts of Cerule's previous team, Team CLST, are not completely known. ** Tallow was last seen escorting fellow students onto airships right when a Nevermore attacked them. It's not certain whether he died in the struggle or made it safely onto the ship. ** Isner was last seen running into a burning building right before it collapsed to save someone. It is unknown if he died from the collapse. ** Loden disappeared shortly before the Fall of Beacon. It is unknown if he was murdered by Grimm or if he fled to his home. Category:Female Category:RWBY Category:Alive Category:Faunus Category:December Birthdays